Forget Me Nots
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: :AU. SasuHina . Naruto takes Sasuke to a Day Spa for his birthday, giving the Uchiha back what he lost: Sweet Memories.


This is my first fic! yay! all i ask for is kudos and little criticism. not to hard though, i might cry

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto. if i did, Hinata would get with almost every guy in the show without being a whore and Sakura, well yeah, wouldn't be there. Info:

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX** --- that is my break between one scene and the next

**XOXOX** ---- that, on the other hand, is a break between the matter of minutes

_italics are thoughts_

_seperate italics_ are things that happen

everything else is pretty much common sense or i did something to make it that way!

on to the story .

* * *

The young black-headed bachelor looked up from his obnoxious friend to read the sign on the building in front of them. The hot summer sun glaring on it, making it hard to see. 

"It's a good place! Trust me!" The blonde put his hand on the suited doctor's shoulder, "You'll come out feeling better than us-"

"I'm not going in." The black haired man interrupted the blonde, still looking up at the sign. His friend had brought him here for unnecessary reasons. _'I should have stayed home and watched CSI like I planned to.__'_It was his day off after all.

The big blue-eyed man put his hands on his hips in a manly fashion, "Aw, come on Sasuke!" The blonde pointed at the building awaiting them, "This is the best spa in town! Even Shikamaru said this place was great! He comes here almost as much as I do. Now, that has to say something!"

Sasuke looked back at his friend, his face emotionless as usually, "And your point is?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "You suck, you know that! It's you birthday, celebrate."

"It's nothing special."

"Sasuke..."

"Forget it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaasss-"

"Uzumaki!"

The Uzumaki intertwined his fingers in a praying form while he poked out his bottom lip as if pouting and his rimmed with tears,

"Sasuke! You owe me so much! All those times I saved you from your fangirls! You could at least accept my birthday present!" The ignorant friend whined.

The successful doctor stared at his stupid friend with distaste. He didn't like his whining and wanted it to stop badly. There was only one way for that to happen, "Fine." Sasuke sighed in defeat.

The blonde lit up at the answer. He now had a wide grin on his face and wiped the fake tears away, "Don't worry! You'll love it! That's coming from Uzumaki Naruto himself!" Naruto then led the way into the building.

"That means a lot." Sasuke muttered full of sarcasm.

**XOXOX**

Sasuke still kept trying to get out of going to this "oh so great" place, but after Naruto complained and whined some more, he partially ran in the building.

As the two friends entered the place, Sasuke took note of his surroundings. He shrugged,_'It's not as bad like others I been to before.'_ A man soon brought him out of his reverie at least two inches taller than him with long brown hair in a tie that wrapped at the end. The man pushed back a few of his mocha strands out of his before gracing Sasuke with a fake, small smile. "Welcome to Primrose, the day spa. My name is Hyuuga Neji, the owner of this fine establishment."

Sasuke snorted, "Doesn't look all that fine to me."

Neji's eyebrow twitched but he still had that strained smile on his face

"Hey, what's up Neji?" Naruto intervened, feeling the tension.

Neji faced Naruto and gave him a small bow, "Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you again. It has been so long since you came last. It's been, what, 10 hours?" Neji said with sarcasm but still had that fake smile.

To Neji's displeasure, Naruto didn't catch his sarcasm. "Neji, you fool! I just saw you yesterday! That's not long!" Naruto said with cheer, "but I'm glad you missed me so much!"

Neji glared at his stupid customer, but then inwardly smiled at his stupidity. _'Oh well, at least I'm being paid.'_

Sasuke nudged Naruto wanting to get this whole spa thing over with. Naruto looked at him with question at first but then realized, "Oh, yeah! Neji, I brought you a new customer!" He flew his arm around the doctor's shoulders, "This is Uchiha Sasuke! You know, he works at that big emergency room in Okinawa! His family owns it! The Uchiha-"

"Hospital." Sasuke finished.

The Hyuuga faced Sasuke in a happier mood than before, but only by a tad. "Yes, Uchiha-san. Naruto has told me about you."

"Really?" Sasuke threw an evil glance at the blonde.

Before the brown-haired man could answer, a pale individual walked up beside Neji. Sasuke saw how Naruto stepped back a little when the strange man approached them. He was about Sasuke and Naruto's height, shorter or taller, with short black hair. If you threw a glance at him, he would almost resemble Sasuke, except for that unusual big smile on his face.

The man tilted his head to the side with his eyes closed, "Greetings, Naruto! How you look splendid today!" He said with happiness. He noticed Sasuke and opened his eyes and mouth with excitement but put his face back to its unusual features, "Oh, and who might this be?"

"Oh this is-"

Sasuke interrupted Naruto by taking his arm from around his shoulders like it was a disease. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, have you come here for one of our specials?"

Neji made space between him and the happy employ, "Yes he has. Uchiha-san, this is my Co Manager, Sai."

Nice to meet you!" Sai said happily

Sasuke grunted, "Can we get this started already?" Sasuke said getting annoyed

"Yes. It's your birthday, correct?"

"Yeah! So give him the special!" Naruto said gleefully

"That's what I was going to do." Neji glared at the blonde before walking into a back room with his co-worker. A few moments later, Neji and Sai came out from the back room.

"Uchiha-san, you can go back now. Go to room number six."

Naruto ran over to Neji and turned around to face the Uchiha as he gaped with excitement, "Wow, Sasuke! You got Destiny! She's real good! He hands are so soft, and she's sooo hot-"

Naruto was cut off by a hard squeeze on his shoulder. He turned around in fear to see Neji's hand on him, "Watch it, Uzumaki." Neji said through gritted teeth as he pressed harder on the blonde's shoulder, all with the same smile. "You too Uchiha."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the threat and just walked in the back room behind Neji.

When Sasuke walked into the back room that was brightly lighted, Neji quickly closed the door behind him. There were chairs and couches in the small area._'For lounging, I guess.'_ He looked around to notice there were only five doors, not six. Getting even more annoyed, he tried to leave but the door was looked. "What the hell?" He muttered shaking the doorknob.

"Go in the door with no number on it." Neji's voice came from the other side of the door.

Sasuke looked around at all the doors with the numbers labeling them._'1...2...3...4...5...'_ In front of him was a black-painted door. _'Oh'_, he walked up to it and put his hand on the black doorknob. _'No wonder I didn't notice it, it blends in with the walls.'_ When he opened the door, there wasn't a room but a long hallway lit with neon lights. Sasuke hesitated a little before walking in and closing the door behind him. As he walked slowly down the weird, dim lit hallway, making his white shirt under his suit turn different colors, he finally came to the end of it; meeting another door. The door had the same neon lights as the hallway on its outline with a beautiful, elegant picture of a flower on it, the stem of the flower leading into the word "destiny". A wave of anxiety came over the Uchiha and he opened the door. Once the door was adjured, Sasuke stood there in awe. The room had a very elegant essence to it, with the aroma of lavender. It had lilacs painted on the wall with kanjis of harmony, dream, love, and destiny. The doctor walked in to purple candle lit room. After entering, Sasuke shut the door looking around. It was somewhat big, with a big lounging chair in the middle. He walked over to the chair seeing some bottles and a sink behind it. The doctor sat in the chair and after getting comfortable, he heard rattling next to him. He was about to turn to see who it was but his host made their way in front of him before he had a chance. Sasuke tried to get a good look at the person but could only get half of their face and the rest of their small silhouette. _'Those eyes…' _

"Neji?" he asked, hoping it wasn't. He heard a light giggle then she spoke in a soft and girly voice,

"No, S-Sorry."

Sasuke wondered who it was then. Her voice sounded a little familiar. He assumed it was Neji from her unusual purple-tinted white eyes. _'Must be a relative.' _the doctor also wondered if the Hyuuga who owned the spa was idiotic. He would never let a small, petite relative of his be in this profession. She seemed incapable of defending herself if something went wrong. His thoughts went blank once the small girl walked out of the shadows. Now Sasuke questioned his assumptions, the only this girl had in common with Neji was the eyes. She was around his age with soft, flawless pale skin. Instead of having the man Hyuuga's long brown hair, she had it medium length. It came about 3 inches past her shoulders with bangs, in the front and on the sides, that covered her brow and part of her ears. Her locks were close to his navy-blackish ones, but had more of a purple look to them, like indigo. On more thing caught his eye: she looked so familiar. The hostess walked over to the man in the seat and bent over to whisper in his ear; her soft lips brushed against his ear, making him shiver in delight. "Nice to see you again, Uchiha-san." She said in a sweet voice.

Sasuke was going berserk. That voice of hers was sending him through absolute bliss. Her lavender scent was giving him pure pleasure.

What happened next made him loose total control.

The petite hostess moved back to stand up straight and her large breast brushed against his cheek, touching his lips. Before she could even stand up straight, Sasuke caught her wrist, turned her around, and yanked her in the seat with him. "U-U-Uchiha-san!" she gasped.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively, tightening the space between them, making her back touch his chest.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" she asked nervously.

"Mmm." Sasuke ran his nose from her visible shoulder, up her neck, and to her ear, which he nibbled on.

The hostess gasped even more. That's all she could do. She knew the Uchiha and thought he had self-control; but now, it seems he lost it. He was scaring her in a way but was turned-on somewhat. By now, she was thankful for the candles. Their shadows hid her enormous blush across her cheeks. "Uchih-" She was cut off by her small squeak.

Sasuke nibbled harder on her ear. When he let go, her whispered huskily in her ear, "Sasuke."

She gulped and tried to speak again, "S-Sasuke-san, what are you d-doing?"

Sasuke glared forward. He was a little irritated with her speaking. He raked his teeth down her neck and stopped at the crock of it, "Nothing."

Then he bit down almost breaking the flesh. She whimpered and unconsciously tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck. He sometimes bit the pinkish coating between his teeth, yanking it a little. After a minute more of sucking the delicious skin, the doctor lifted up to view is work. On the hostess' neck was a now crimson spot. It had indents still embossed from his teeth present. He noticed that the redness wasn't going down and smirked, _'That's not going away for awhile.'_ Sasuke heard his hostess breathing erratic and panting heavily. His smirk grew wider in arrogance as he unwrapped his arms from around her. After a few seconds, the petite woman jumped up out of his lap. She quickly straighten out her mauve tube top and dark-blue denim mini skirt.

Sasuke still had his arrogant smirk plastered on his face as he watched his service get herself in check. He looked closely at her face even though it was hard to see; she had her lips slightly parted and a huge blush that ran across her cheeks as if she'd been running.

The female Hyuuga cleared her throat, "Uchi- I mean Sasuke-san, a-are you ready to get s-started?" She asked, disregarding what just happened.

The doctor nodded and straighten up in his seat as the hostess walked behind the chair. "Um, m-may you please t-take your jacket off?" She asked softly.

"Humph." Sasuke shifted some, taking off his suit jacket. Once he took it off, the woman took it from him and put it on a coat rack beside her. She put her hands on his shoulders and said quietly, "Tell me if this hurts or if I'm going too fast."

Sasuke scoffed but quickly shut his eyes in delicacy when the hostess' thumbs pressed down on his sensitive neck. The thick, soft digits swirled in a circular motion: making the Uchiha hiss in pleasure and bite down on his lip while bending his head forward.

She panicked and stopped, "Oh! D-Did I hurt you? I-I'm s-s-so sorry!"

She was about to remove her hands but Sasuke stopped her by putting one of his hands on hers; he really didn't want her to stop, it felt too good. "No. I'm fine." He finally breathed out.

"Do you want m-me to c-continue?" She asked, her voice full of apologies. After he nodded, she relaxed and carried on with her motions from earlier.

Sasuke was moving his head from side to side; anywhere she put her hands, he moved the other way to give her more admission. His head tiled to the left while she pressed her small fingers down on the right side of his neck. After only pressing on his neck for a minute, she suddenly stopped. Sasuke threw her an irritated glance, _'I thought I told her not to stop. It doesn't hurt.' _

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hm?"

"B-Bend your head back p-please."

He looked at her skeptically before acceding to her request. She flung her arms around his shoulders in a courtly fashion after he complied and undid the buttons on his shirt to mid-torso. The white-eyed woman softly raked her mediocre nails up his bare chest, feeling no imperfection on the way and stopped at his salient collarbone. She brushed her fingers along the clavicle before pressing against it in an awkward but soothing action.

Sasuke wondering what she was doing at first, but after the service got use to their position, it started feeling good. He stared up at her beautifully structured face, with those seductive pinken lips. Unfortunately for him, his eyes had closed due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving and soon had to bite down on his lip with more intensity than before so the moans that threaten to escape wouldn't. _'This feels real go-'_ His mind completely went empty by a pressing feeling that sent waves of desire through him. _'What the…' _, Sasuke keenly bit down on his lip.

_Press._

A moan almost emitted from his throat.

_Press._

If he bit on his lip any harder. It would bleed.

_Swirl._

Finally, the doctor surrendered to his passion and a raspy moan left his lips. He tried to get a grasp on her hand because he wanted to feel her alluring lips, but she moved it away from the recent spot. He turned his head and gave her a low-key glare, eyes still clouded with desire. "Why'd you stop?"

She graced him with a mall smile, "I'm sorry S-Sasuke-san, but we have t-to move on if y-you want the w-whole special. Don't you agree?"

'_No, I'd rather-' _He mentally shook his head and answered her with a "hn". The Hyuuga walked in front of the black-haired man; she gave him a smile while placing her hand on his that was motionless on the seat's armrest, sending chills up his arm. "C-Can you p-push back a-a little."

He pushed back a bit, the chair going with him. After he reclined back, the petite woman walked behind the doctor again, her heels making sound against the tiled floor.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked calmly, not turning around to look at her.

She moved her finger to his head, twirl his midnight strands around it softly. She did it so soft, he didn't even notice, "S-Sasuke. You d-don't r-remember?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say; he was speechless. He felt his heart drop a speck. This is the first time he felt bad for something so little. He knew her but just couldn't remember from were. For some reason, she reminded him of Naruto. The thought of that idiot and her made his blood boil. His whole body got taut and his jaw clenched.

The hostess saw the doctor tense up. She put her hands on each side of his head and started to massage his temples. Before long, he relaxed; she stopped here act to turn around and grab an unlabeled bottle.

Sasuke rotated his head a bit and watched the woman squeeze some white substance out of a bottle, into her hand. She cupped it in her hand while walking to the side of the Uchiha. When she made her way there, she tried to put the ooze in his hair while leaning over him but he put his hands up indicating to stop.

The hostess blinked in confusion, "S-Sasu-"

"What is that stuff?" Sasuke cut in with a disgusted look on his face. _'It looks like-' _His cerebration halted at the noise of her giggle. He really liked hearing that laugh. It gave him satisfaction. However, he would never show this on his face, but his eyes told a different story. "Something amusing?" The doctor said trying to glare at his service.

"This is our special elixir." The petite woman started, keeping her laughter at bay, "We only use it for out specials. Trust me, it's nothing bad, it's just shampoo." She finally finished, letting out another giggle.

Once she caught her breath from her snickering, she looked at Sasuke with a genuine smile, "S-So are y-you ready?"

Sasuke looked at her with a cocked eye brow but nodded hesitantly.

**XOXOX**

The hostess decided a front approach wasn't okay with Sasuke. He still looked at the gunk in her hand repulsively. Whenever she got close, he would scoot further down in the chair or dodge her hands. She didn't like the worried look in his eyes. He calmed her down once and now it was time for her to do the same. _'But how? Maybe if he doesn't see it…'_

Sasuke was relieved and mentally sighed when the hostess moved behind him. He was even happier when he heard water and rattling bottles._'She must be changing shampoos.' _he smirked as she draped a cape around his neck. He felt a cool sensation on his head. _'That feels go-'_

_Drip._

Sasuke felt a wet, gooey feeling on his nose. When he looked down his smirk wiped off his face because the same white stuff he tired to avoid early was on the tip of his nose. The doctor stared at the ooze, just blinking.

"Oh! I-I-I'm s-sorry!" The Hyuuga apologized.

The apology didn't phase the Uchiha one bit; it went through one ear and out the other. He simply wiped his nose off with the sheet-like material around him, then he pushed the chair back so his head was over the sink. Sasuke noticed the woman staring at him so he turned his head to face her with eye contact. "Wash it out." He said bluntly.

"B-But S-Sasuke…" she said confusion and pleadingly

"Now."

The small woman sighed in disappointment, quickly washing the little shampoo in his hair then turned off the faucet. Sasuke was wondering why she turned the water off, "What are you doing?" He said looking at her form the corner of his eye.

"Your done." She replied reaching for a towel on a rack next to the coat's.

"What about my hair?" Sasuke asked trying to not sound let down.

She looked at him in total confusion as she appeared beside him with a towel in her hand. "You d-didn't w-want the wash." She was about to dry his hair until she heard him speak.

"Fine."

"What?" The hostess asked still baffled.

He rolled his eyes in irritation, "You said it was just shampoo."

She looked at him until she reached realization and gave him a big smile while nodding frequently. After putting the towel back, she turned the water back on and poured some more of the white mixture in her hand; she started to lather it in the doctor's hair with water, continuing erratic motions.

Sasuke knew now that the cleansing solution wasn't what he thought it was. It had fragrances of passionate fruit and a masculine cologne. The Uchiha was enjoying the scent and the massaging by the hostess' hands. With each scratch or stroke she made against his head, he craved her touch more. He was going through bliss all over again, not that he ever stopped.

**XOXOX**

The petite woman's motions increased, way too much to his liking. She moved to a new section of his head every minute to lather it more, sending him more waves of desire. The more that she moved, so did he. The doctor tangled his legs and dug his short nails into the arm rest. Unfortunately for him, his expressionless mask was dissolving away again.

A few minutes more of her lathering, his face was showing nothing but relaxation and lust. He was releasing his anew moans that he had been keeping at bay. He probably would still be holding back his moaning if he knew somebody was listening.

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

_**Elsewhere **_

The loud blonde standing up was looking at a familiar speaker on the owner's desk. He threw a glance at the Hyuuga sitting at the table; Neji had his cheek resting on the palm of his hand, elbow dormant on the desk, while his other hand flipped through a magazine absently.

"So…" Naruto began staring at the electrical device, strange sounds emitting from it. "This was in the room when I was?"

"Uhuh." Neji stated clearly without looking up from the magazine.

_Silence._

"You know," Neji finally looked up from his reading to see the blonde looking at him, letting him know he had his full attention.

"If something goes wrong in there, you're a dead man." With that, the Hyuuga went back to his reading.

Naruto gulped audibly and looked back at the speaker, which had louder moans than before coming from it. _'Sasuke, please control yourself.' _The blonde knew how the female Hyuuga's massages felt and knew it was almost impossible not to touch her, but he didn't because of the relationship they had. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't have that relationship and, frankly, didn't care. It would be an understatement to say he was worried.

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

Sasuke was upset when she stopped scrubbing the suds around in his hair and washed them out. The hostess put the chair up right before getting a towel and wiping away the water left in the Uchiha's head. She dried his hair with the towel until there was nothing but moisture. The woman put her soft hand on the man's sitting in the chair.

"Anou…" She tapped him softly.

"What?"

"We have to move to that chair over there."

Sasuke looked over to see a white salon chair across the room. With a nod, he walked over to the chair and sat in it as his hostess followed.

"What do you want?" She asked smiling.

He looked up at her, excitement shining in his eyes. "What do I_want_?"

"Hai, what d-do you w-want me to d-do with your h-hair?"

"Oh," he muttered as he looked down a little in disappointment. The doctor lifted his head up quickly with the usual emotionless façade and voiced, "How I had it when I came in but cut a little more."

The female Hyuuga nodded with a smile, thankful for her good memory. She turned the chair around to face the mirror behind it. The woman glance in the mirror at the doctor to see him staring at the band-aid on her arm. Self consciously, she brought her other hand up to hide the bandaged arm.

Sasuke knew that band-aid looked familiar. He stared blankly into the at his reflection, _'I wonder if she…'_ The Uchiha was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a hairdryer. The hostess appeared next to him and took a piece of his hair to dry. As she moved her arm multiple of times, he got a few good glances at the bandage. The band-aid had a "U" plastered in the center of it._'"U"? Where could that be fr-' _His eyes widen slightly than went back to their normal size. _'Oh now I remember…'_

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

_**5 Days Earlier**_

Sasuke looked over from his papers to his lunch, _'I hate hospital food.'_ Then he looked up to see four interns at the lunch line staring at him. _'I hate girls.'_

Sasuke hated his job with a passion. His dad forced him to start working at their family hospital when he turned 19 two years ago. To him, this hospital was a bad omen. The food was worst than his own cooking, he always had old, needy patients, and on top of all that: all the girls did nothing but star and stalk. Nurses and interns would bust in on him working with a patient with a bogus excuse. Some would try sluttish tricks and bend over in front of him when in his office. They would even go as low as to pretend to be sick around him so he could give them a check-up. It was all just annoying. To make it worst, he had a meeting today.

This Uchiha hated meetings.

He looked back at his papers in abhorrence. He really didn't want to be here. _'I can't wait until my birthday.'_ The doctor picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip. He put the cup down and looked at it with a disgusted look.

The hospital didn't make good coffee either.

He was brought out of his self complaining by a seat moving. He looked up and saw a brown-haired girl smiling at him.

"May I sit here with you?" She asked batting her eye lashes.

He stared at her emotionless before hearing a beeping sound. He looked down at his beeper that was clipped on to his doctor's coat and without an "excuse me" or "goodbye", he left the girl sitting at the table alone.

**XOXOX**

Sasuke walked down the halls of his family's hospital with an impassive expression but was inwardly cursing his blonde-headed friend. Naruto and Sasuke switch places, so Naruto went to the meeting while he was stuck with the blonde's patient. _'I don't even know why I let him work here.'_ Sasuke hated doing work that wasn't his to do: especially if they were with girls. Alas, this one was a female. Sasuke made his way to the elevator and entered, pushing the number to the floor he had to go to. The doctor failed to recognize three girls in the elevator with him, but after a few to many high whispers, he noticed the gawking girls. He glanced over at them and saw how the were looking at him; he was a little afraid. Sasuke looked up to see what floor they were on: 5, then at the floor he needed to get to: 15. _'I really don't feel like getting harassed today.' _Nevertheless, being the cool guy he is, he thought of something. He put his hands in the pockets of his coat and turned his head to face the girls. "Hi." He said with a fake small smile.

He saw how they lit up at the sound of his voice. One tried to speak but was interrupted, "Hi-"

"I'm gay." He then turned to face the wall smirking.

A minute or 2 later and he heard a beep. Sasuke looked up to see they finally arrived at his floor. Before he left, he turned to the still shocked girls. "Excuse me." He said before exiting the elevator.

Sasuke was walking to the room he had to cover. He stopped two doors away, seeing a smirking nurse come out the room. He walked up to her and gave her a cold glare. She looked up at the handsome doctor and smiled, "Oh, hi Sasuke-k-" She was stopped by Sasuke snatching the clipboard from her hands.

Sasuke scanned the board. "Allergies, huh?" He muttered to himself. He looked up from the writing board to see the nurse still standing their. "Do you need anything?" He asked glaring at her.

"No, but I was-" She halted her talking as the doctor ignored her and walked in his assigned room.

Sasuke entered the room and closed the door behind him, still looking down at the clipboard. He wasn't looking forward to another girl today. The doctor went to the stool near the desk in the room and sat on it. After mentally sighing, he looked up to find the girl wasn't staring at him. Instead, she found her french pedicure toenails more interesting. Sasuke examined her to find out that she wasn't like the other girls who wore short skimpy clothes too show off everything they had. No, this girl had on some white cotton material, wide-legged capris that came a quarter past her knee and her flip-flops were navy blue. He looked up at her long-sleeved shirt: a medium purple color with the words "Hello Kitty" printed across her bosom in the same color as her sandals. _'That's… kinda cute.'_ Sasuke's patients, when girls, would wear something skimpy in Harajuku style or Vintage clothing.

The black-headed doctor tilted his head to the side to find out she had big breasts too! _'She's at least a C or a D.' _Sasuke finally looked up at the girl… no, woman when she shifted uncomfortably under his stare. The doctor cleared his throat before standing up and making eye contact with somewhat white eyes. She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Anou?" She voiced softly.

"What?"

"W-Where's, anou, Naruto?" the woman asked nervously.

Sasuke looked at her for a second before speaking, "In a meeting. Now, will you get on the scale so we can get this over with?" He said annoyed, his hand facing the scale in the corner of the room. She looked wearily at him before she stood up and walked to the manual weighing machine.

Sasuke looked her up and down from behind and noted she was a small woman; he looked back down and raised both eyebrows. _'Nice ass.'_Her butt wasn't big but was round, it looked soft and welcoming to grab. He really wanted to feel how soft it was, but didn't want to be stuck with a harassment suit. _'Unless…' _the doctor looked up to see that the woman was on the scale already. Smirking, he fiddled with something in his pocket before walking towards her.

The petite woman was afraid of her current doctor. He didn't give her a welcoming smile or hello, other doctors like Naruto did. In addition, he was staring at her like she was an inspiring masterpiece. _'At least he's calmer than Naru-'_ her thoughts were broken off by a small pinch on her butt, making her let out a small speak. The patient looked to her right at the doctor standing next to her smirking. She glanced down at his nametag, "U-Uchiha-san?"

He started to weigh her and take note of her height. The doctor lifted up his index finger from the hand that he was writing with to show a small sticker on it.

"Kids." He said without looking at her, writing her weight and height down on the clipboard while still smirking. When he finished, he looked up at the white-eyed woman staring at the wall with a huge blush from ear to ear. "You can sit back on the bed now." Sasuke said, now inwardly laughing.

She nodded and walked to the bed in a fast paste. Sasuke walked back to his seat and while looking at the clipboard, he sat down again. "Pollens been bothering you more than usual?" It was more of a comment than a question.

"H-Hai."

As if on cue, the door opened and entering was a blonde-headed nurse with her hair in a ponytail. She gave the woman on the bed a dirty look then smiled at Sasuke. "Here you go, Sasuke-kun." She said handing him a needle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the added suffix and took the needle from her hand. He gave the writing board to the nurse and skimmed the needle in his hand. The doctor still felt the presence of the nurse and scowled at her. "Why are you still here?"

"Oh, well, anou…" She stuttered with a blush.

"Bye."

"But-"

"Leave. Now."

With that, the nurse left in a depressed mood. Sasuke shook his head in frustration. "Annoying." he muttered then looked up at the sound of a soft giggle. "Something funny?"

She graced him with a smile, "No." She said then started giggling some more.

He smirked at her cute and innocent laugh while lifting up the needle in his hand towards the ceiling. The doctor plunked it twice and squirted some of the vaccine out to check it. He noticed his patient had stopped laughing, to his dismay. When he started walking towards her, he also noticed she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a little concern.

"I'm, anou, a-afraid o-of n-needles…" She stuttered out.

"Why?"

"W-Well, N-N-Naruto-" She was cut off by Sasuke gently pulling her wrist his way.

The doctor didn't need to know more. He could only imagine a hyperactive bastard like Naruto with a needle. He looked up at her blushing face and gave her a small comforting smile. When she was relaxed, he placed the needle on her upper arm. "Look away, it's only gonna hurt more if you stare at it." He said looking at the utensil in his hand. As soon as she looked way, Sasuke injected her with the vaccine, and then took it away as soon as possible. "There."

The woman looked at her arm to see he was already done and now putting a band-aid on the new wound. "Keep that on for a while. There's been a virus going around and that small opening might attract it."

She got off the bed with a nod and muttered a thank you before walking to the exit of the room.

"Wait," Sasuke quickly said but apathetically. He didn't look at her name on the writing board and it was doctor's procedures to know the patient's name. He usual didn't care, but thought he would follow the rules for once. "What's your name? I missed it on the clipboard."

She turned around and gave him genuine big smile, "Oh, it's Hyuuga…"

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

A soft nudge on his shoulder injected in on his thought. The doctor looked up at the woman smiling. "You're done." She said softly.

He answered her with a "hn" and got up. Curious to what his hair looked like, he turned to the mirror and raised both eyebrows in astonishment. It was how it usually was but somehow different. His hair was cut, but just a little, and his fringe hair wasn't altered. What mostly caught his eye was the back; it was still spiked up but had a lot more definition to it. Mainly when he did it, it was just decent clunks of hair submitted with gel. Now, you could see each spike perfectly. _'Wow.'_ He looked closer, _'… and there's no gel.'_ It was cut up into spikes! He always had to put that jelly substance in his midnight blue strands to give it at least a fitting look.

After observing and touching his hair for a while, he faced the female Hyuuga. The corner of his lips rose slightly, "Nice."

The hostess smiled at him, "Thank you." She said happily and soft. "Oh, if you want it to stay spiky, just brush the back with a little gel."

The doctor nodded and walked forward to the exit. He opened the door and without turning around said, "When's your next doctor's appointment?" He asked monotone, but with a smile she couldn't see. She looked at him for a second before a huge smile appeared on her face, "In a week." She said softly.

The Uchiha turned around, hand still on the doorknob, and smirked. "See you then, Hinata."

Hinata nodded frequently with a smile, as if she were a child receiving her favorite candy, before the doctor left the area.

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

When Sasuke made his way back to the lounging room, he heard bickering coming from the main lobby. Curiosity struck and he opened the door. In the lobby was Neji sitting at his desk smirking up at an angry and shocked Naruto standing far away from the still happy Sai.

"Don't ever do that again!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at Sai.

Sai innocently rose his hands as if being held up by a gun. "What are you talking about?" He asked with that weird, big smile and his eyes closed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Naruto said frustrated, his hands now clenching at his sides. "You touched my butt!"

"Now Naruto, I'm pretty sure this is all just a misunderstanding." Sai said, both hands down, his head tilted like always.

"Like hell it is-" Naruto was cut off by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway towards the back room. The blonde's anger immediately turned to happiness as he walked over to his co-worker, making Neji's smirk disappear and Sai sigh in relief.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. His eyes opened wide, as did his mouth in awe. "Your hair looks awesome." The other doctor said in cheer.

"Hn." Sasuke walked past everybody and headed for the main exit. Once he was about to leave, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey." Neji said standing up.

Sasuke turned around irritated, "What?"

The Hyuuga put out his hand indicating for money.

Sasuke glanced down at the hand and looked back up with a scoff. "Baka, aren't you gonna pay?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said while running over to the Hyuuga. He dug deep in his jean pocket for the money. He soon reached it and handed the owner a banknote labeled "8,000 Yen".

Neji looked down at his hand then back up at Naruto with a cocked eyebrow.

Naruto's mouth dropped in shock, "Come on Neji! You're killing me!" The blonde whined.

"You wanted the special." Neji stated clearly.

"But-" Naruto was interrupted buy Sasuke's annoyed sigh.

"Naruto! Pay him before I leave your ass!"

The blonde cursed Sasuke under his breath while reaching in his pocket again and pulling out another banknote, this time labeled "4,000 Yen", then handed it to the brown headed man.

"Nice doing business." Neji said smirking while going back to his desk.

The two doctors left before he sat down.

**Xx0xx0xx0xx0xx0xX**

As they reached his car, Sasuke just had to ask. "Dobe?"

"Huh?" Uzumaki answered, not phased by the insult. The blonde opened the passenger's door then looked up at his friend, who was opening his door on the right side of the vehicle. "What!" Naruto yelled impatiently.

Sasuke looked down inside the car then faced an annoyed Naruto, "Why didn't you tell me Hinata was one of your patients?"

"Oh." Naruto started to think, looking up at the evening sky, then looked back at the other doctor. "Well I was going to but that asshole back there cut me off."

When Sasuke confirmed he understood with a "hm", both doctors entered the car. As Sasuke backed the car out of their parking space, Naruto spoke. "But I thought you would remember her since you covered for me."

When Sasuke didn't answer him or drive out of the parking lot, he spoke again. "Why?"

Sasuke glanced over at the other doctor, "No reason." With that, he drove off.

Next week, Naruto found out he had lost a patient.

* * *

if any of ya'll are slow and dumb like me! here's what happened: 

Sasuke has a patient(Hinata), forgets her, gets a massage by her, remembers her all from a simple band-aid. man he's dumb! if any of ya'll think like my sister, one of Naruto's patients didn't die at the end, Sasuke just took Hinata off his list and put it on his own

understand? good! anyway, back to my happy moment...

yea boi! joy! one-shots rule! hoped you liked it. i'll even do a sequel if i get 5 reviews (yes, im that disparate -.-) next ItaSasu or the sequel , mostly gonna finish the ItaSasu one 1st!

Itachi- you better!

me- wtf?! where'd you come from!...ha! you have bags! '/.\'

Itachi- --throws rock at my head--

me- X.X --passes out--

Itachi- oh shit! remember, Review! --runs--


End file.
